i guess birthdays arent so bad
by Stevie-Kai
Summary: well this has probably been done a MILLION times!but i dont care!so its gaara's birthday-whats his friend gona get him? rated T coz is KINDA suggestive :D but no lemon-soz,never wrote one before :D gaaraXoc


**look who's back!!!**please hold applause XP so another oneshot i wrote for quizilla-just assume all oneshots are ones originaly for there untill further notice :D **...so anyway!a little on the random side-but then everything about kitty is!**:D coz i is quirky-a chav girl in my school called me that today O.O** ya!it was so weird-id take that as a compliment!**damn straight i did!!!:Dsooooo please enjoy!**doesnt own naruto or gaara-just own characters and plot!**[cries-i wish i didT.T]**enjoy!wooh![waves pom pom]**lol your so gay![runs away]**I AM NOT!![chases angrily]** EEEP!gloden jelly!!HELP ME!!!!!![disapears] **ok...wtf?...and im in love with this retard?...guess im no better :P**

why tracker has put me in a sack i dont know. i DO know he's in trouble when im let out. i sighed and looked down at my body as i was carried 'd put me in a nee length ice blue dress,that cant be good. im pretty sure im slung over his shoulder, the tracker said he's going to sand village for his friends 24th birthday i'd said he should take him a woke up the next morning here, my charka points cut off . i would have been trying to escape if tracker hadnt made me certain it was him who kidnapped me. "so pheonix, how's it in there?we're almost there!" anyway, why would he be bringing me? unless..._im _the present! anyone else would have flipped at this point but im a very calm person, most of the tracker wouldnt do that to me...right? if he is, he's going to wish he didn't. maybe that would explain why he tied a bow around my neck?

"i hope he likes you, i know he will!" he sang at stupid twin brother.i love him and would do anything to protect him, but sometimes i just want to shake him and ask if he has ANY braincells.

obviously not.

gaara's pov

i sat burried beneath a mountain of paper is there so much?kankuro and temari are both grinning like fools at me. why did they have to remember its my birthday today?i sighed and ignored them."tracker's coming today!" temari said and tracker are best friends and i'd somehow been ropped into this friendship. he's actually not that bad, just a bit annoying, but anyone remotly like kankuro is.i groaned and rubbed my forhead."and why is that?if he knows its my birthday there will be...trouble."they both gulped and i couldnt help but then they'll realise i HATE birthdays."um, gaara-"temari cut off as tracker bounded into the room, a huge grin on his face."GAARA!!it's been so long since i saw you all!happy birthday!"i frowned."you _did_ tell him."i smirked evily at kankuro."comon gaara!we just wanted you to have a nice birthday!" kankuro gripped onto trackers blond laughed at everyones faces."dont you want your present gaara?"urg, presents. i growled, prepairing to hit kankuro's head? "i promise you'll like it!it will help you do paper work, and cook and anything you want!" he grinned mischeiviously and dropped a large sack on the soon as he untied the top he was tackled to the floor by...an angel. her long blond hir flew behind her, soft blue eyes zipped around the room.i blushed lightly as she stood up, putting her hands on her cuved hips."tracker" she spoke calmly with a sweet smile on her face, only making her words seem more menacing."you carried me across the desert, in a bag, to give me as a birthday present?"tracker wimpered under the sweet smile,"in what part of your mind did that seem a good idea?" "sister, you know i love you?" he stuttered."SISTER?!" kankuro closer i could see the simularitys in their faces.i also caute her eyes as they locked on mine for a brief quickly hid behind kankuro."well, i asked the hokage and she said you would stay here 3 months and help the good at paper work and stuff!please?" she turned to me and bowed politly."im so sorry kazakagefor my twins moronic behavior. if the hokage has given this as a mission then i will help however i can."she smiled and i felt my insides turn to god, why are they doing that?she blushed lightly as she met my eyes again."pheonix, thank you!"tracker sang from behind my brother. i sighed and closed my eyes."you two can stay in our mansion, there's plenty of space."

pheonix's pov

kankuro and tracker both whooped and dragged temari out of the room leaving me and the handsome kazage , did i just think handsome? i need to pull myself together. i smiled and approached the desk."is there anything you would like me to do kazakage?" his teal eyes met mine and i felt myself blush."please call me gaara. and if you could help with my paperwork, it would be much appreciated." "ok,...gaara" i had to stop myself giggling at the end. if i turn into a useless fangirl i'll never forgive myself.i pulled a chair up by the side of his desk and set to work. every so often i could feel his eyes on me, and eveytime my stomache would do a flip."tell me about yourself." he said, braking the silence. i blushed and kept my head down."im pheonix 24 in 5 months. i live with my twin brother,he's the only family i have that's rest were killed in the night when we were 8." i finished sadly. i dont like telling people about my past, but something about gaara made me feel like he'd understand, like i could trust head snapped up when i felt him place his hand over mine."im sorry to hear that." he said sincerely, my blush darkend considerably.

we continued talking as we worked.i told him im a jonin, about my friends which i found out we shared, that my favourite ice cream is mint and just randome bits of information. he told me about his past, about the deamon sealed within him.i wasnt scared when he told me that. i just smiled and stroked his hand shyly like he'd done for me. by lunch time we'de told each other everything about ourselfs. i also realized how much i like him. whenever someone talks about love at first sight i'd smile but roll my eyes on the inside. how do you know you really like them after only knowing them a short time? but now every time i looked at gaara i wanted badly for him to pull me into his strong arms, and something inside me told me it was _right. _gaara snaped me out of my musings when he stood up and offered me his hand. i looked into his eyes, both of us blushing."would you like to come to lunch with me?" i smiled and let him pull me up.

as we walked along the streets may people turned to stare at us.i found myself keeping my head down and blushing at the stares. gaara seemed to sence my discomfort and gently took my hand, steering me threw the smile spread across my face and i walked beside him in a dreamlike is happening to me?

gaara's pov

pheonix smiled angelicaly when i took her small, soft hand. she looked like she was dazzed.i blushed and smiled slightly.i'd trusted her enough to tell her my past, and she hadnt screamed or ran away. she just smiled at me. im not emotionaly retarded enough to not realise that i like the woman.[unlike sasuke lol{crackes up}i joke...or do i?**{sweatdrop}sorry for the interuption {drags laughing maniac away}**]she's so gracfull and has such a kind personality, i couldnt help but love her-wait! l-love her!? i didnt just think that! ! i love my siblings now, but no one else! i scowled and turned to pheonix, but as she looked at me it softend into a is she doing to me?

we sat in a small restaurant, talking quietly to each other as we ate. i found i treasured her every smile. she's quite the opposite to her twin brother, though they share some of their more i watched her talk, the sensuous movement of her full pink lips, the more i wanted to lean across and kiss her. pull your self together gaara! it was only after we'd returned to the tower and started working again i noticed the birthday bow around her neck.i chuckled silently to myself

pheonix pov

i can hardly get any work done.i could feel his beautiful eyes on me, but every time i looked up he quickly averted them.i giggled when i realised he'd been reading the same document for half an hour."are you having a problem gaara?you'v been on that one for quite a while now" i laughed. he blushed and pushed it aside, quickly standing up."i think we'v done enough work today" and befor i new what was happening he grabbed my hand and poofed us away in a whirlwind of sand. i opened my eyes to see we were out side a huge , still holding my hand, pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" gaara's face was priceless, like a deer caute in the head lights. all our friends from kohana had jumped out, the mansion was decorated with banners,presents were scatterd on the floor and gaara looked like he was having a heart attack. i laughed and waved a hand infront of his eyes."guys, i think you killed him" i said, bounced over, flapping around."gaara happy birthday!do you like the surprise!we all came here just for you!dattebyo!!...gaara?"gaara took a shacky breath and looked around paniked.i gently sqeezed his hand, which seemed to calm him down another quick breath he nodded."it was all mine and your siblings idea!" tracker had all started talking and laughing amongst themselfs, pretending not to have noticed the petrified kazakage's ran over and pried me from gaaras vice like grip and over to ino and temari. i looked back once and met his eyes, pleading for me to come back-but trying to get away from sakura is a death wish. with an apologetic smile i turned to my friends."did you have a good day with gaara pheonix?" temari asked slyly. i giggled,"did you have a good day with tracker temari?" she blushed brightly."i can tell we'll be good friends."

after everyone had been given a room i colapsed into my bed.i'd wanted to spend more time with gaara, but everytime i tried i'd be pulled over to see one of my other friends.i sighed and burried my head in my pillow. i think im in love with , he's kazakage so i doubt he would ever feel the same way.[gah!dont you just hate that line?!cant believe i had to write it{strangles self}**who let you out of you staright jacket?{chases}**noo!dont let him take me back!!{legs it}] at least i get to stay here for 3 months, i'd want to be friends if i cant have anything else.

opening my window i pulled myself agily onto the roof."what are you doing out here?" i turned a noticed gaara sitting, staring up at the sky. im glad its dark, he wont be able to see how badly im blushing.i sat crosslegged(indian style) next to him. the moonlight seemed to reflect in his eyes and the wind played with his impulse i ran a hand through his silky hair, not really thinking what i was watched me from the corner of his eye as i lightly traced the 'ai' kanji on his forhead."i think im in love with you" i whispered befor i could stop of our eyes widend as soon as it left my have i done?will he send me away?will he think im crazy? will he-"i love you too" i gasped and looked into his eyes.i almost cried, i could see how hard it had been for him to say, but how true and sincer the words had been.

he gently untied the ribbon around my neck, a soft smile on his lips, and pulled me into his slowly leaned forward untill our lips met shyly.i quickly deepend it, running my hands wildly through his hair. he let out a small growl as he tried to gain entrance to my mouth which i granted almost we finaly had to part for air i gazed dazzedly into his eyes."mine"he growled.i blushed and smiled."are you going to finish unwrapping your present?"

[cackles] and i leave you there!!!**sounded a bit mentaly unstable there...**whats with you and my mental health today?**i'v just started questioning it :D** U. **.?** never i'v never wrote a lemon **OH we should try!infact I"LL write it![perverted grin] **[shoves kai in a box] so i'll leave it to your imagination!! please rate and review and all that lovely stuff!and feel free to chat to us!we=crazy but woteve's :D


End file.
